I Don't Know
by SparklyBubblez
Summary: Sakura, 14 and pregnant.Sasuke, 17 and an icebox.Sakura hates him at first because he reminds her of an ugly past.Sasuke has anger and emotional issues and takes them out on Sakura. What happens when they both realize eachother's issues? Suck at summaries


**Hey peoples! I hope you like this story so far, my best buddy and beta reader has read it already and she likes it so I pinky promised ( i understand we are 15 but frankly, we dont give a damn) to put it up and finish it so i hope you like it!**

**Review! **

**I dont own Naruto or CVS or any other brand stuffs or whatever in her.**

* * *

So I'm Sakura, just found out officially that I'm pregnant, just moved in with my father, and if you haven't guessed it yet, my life sucks.

Five months ago I was unfortunately living with my mother and stepfather. My parents divorced when I was 8 and I only got to see my dad once a year. And it wasn't even on Christmas or my birthday. Its just some random non-holiday or meaningful day. They divorced because my mother cheated on my dad with my stepfather. She had a good thing going and then screwed it up by cheating on my dad. Then she cheated on my stepfather too who then cheated on her for revenge with me. Yeah, that's right. Me. That fucking bastard made me do it with him. Granted, I've always hated my mother and never got along with her nor my stepfather but I would've never thought that either of them would do what they did. My stepfather first rapes me then when I tell my mother after living in fear with the man for nearly a month I figured she would care or at least help me. No, instead she called me a whore, a slut, and kicked me out. That fucking hurt so much. My own blood mother didn't care. Aren't mothers supposed to care and love their child? Well mine doesn't. So I went to my dad's and explained to him what happened. Partially was so I could get my mother in trouble and make her pay for hurting me, not being a mother to me, and I did exactly that.

The next day my father reported them both and I ended up in temporary foster care. And then a therapy center where I drove people up a wall and kept saying I was fine even when I wasn't. But I didn't want to talk about what happened to them just so they can dig it up even more and get every little detail then make all these assumptions about all of my freaking emotions. I don't want to relive what happened in my head let alone talk about it. I rather it just sit there until I am ready to talk about it, I don't care if it haunts me, when I'm ready I'm ready. But it was all worth it because my mother ended up in jail and my stepfather is in prison. He can never hurt anyone like he hurt me ever again and I hope he is happy and I hope my mother is happy with what her "perfect life" as she calls it, has come down to.

Finally, yesterday, I was able to come home in the custody of my dad. All that leads me to now, staring at a pregnancy test I bought yesterday at a CVS while I went shopping for a couple of things by myself.

I stared down at the positive pregnancy test. I'm not surprised though. I've suspected for about 4 months due to the fact that I haven't gotten my period since "it" happened 5 months ago. Also, my normally flat stomach now had a round bump to it. But that doesn't mean I'm scared just because I suspected it because I am. My whole life just changed yet again forever.

I don't really want to think about this right. I decided to go out for awhile to a café that plays techno and let all of this sink in. What other care plays techno also? I wrote a quick note for my dad and left. It wasn't a long walk, just 2 right turns, a left, and your in town. I went inside the café and ordered a coffee. I don't even care if I'm pregnant, I'm still drinking my coffee. Those science guys and doctors are wrong about how coffee is unhealthy for you, they're just jealous because coffee drinkers have more common sense and can do amazing things! Well… maybe I'm carrying on, but still, coffee is god!

I chose a window seat and stared outside at people walking the streets, going in and out of shops. I couldn't help but wonder…..how many of each of those peoples walking out there are hiding a secret like being pregnant. How many have gone through what I have or are feeling terrified and scared but aren't saying anything? People are a mystery and so is life itself. This scene would make a very good black and white photo. Anyone who thinks like I do or have a similar train of thought would see the mystery within the picture. This is one of the many reasons I like photography, there is a hell of a lot mystery to the photos you take.

Even though I was trying to distract myself by looking at these people I couldn't help but drift over to other stuff. Like me being pregnant. Seriously, I have no clue as to what I'm going to do. I would never ever consider aborting the baby, besides I'm already probably 4 or 5 months pregnant! And here we go…screw the not thinking about this. I have to think about this and I have to now. I need a plan. Adoption isn't an option either. No way in hell. What if my baby ends up with a family that hurts him or her? I could've prevented it. One less kid being abused or neglected. One less kid ending up like me. I really don't have a choice but to have the baby. I know its not my fault but how can I tell my father? He'll be shocked and what if he wants to give the baby away? I love my father and I would never want to hurt him. Or what if I do keep the baby? Then what? My dad can't take care if my responsibility. There is money and supplies I'll need. But to get money I need a job which I cannot get because I'm 14 and pregnant. Then there is school! After awhile people are going to start to notice and rumors will fly everywhere. It'll be hell! Not only that, how can I take care of a baby and go to school at the same time? What the hell am I gonna do?

Suddenly I felt a heavy feeling in my chest and I felt myself holding in tears. But they were slowly creeping out of my eyes. I'm so freaking scared of having this baby and not knowing what to do that I don't think I can even handle this. Considering the baby's father, not that I would want him in the baby's life and I never want to see that piece of dirt again, is in prison, this means I'm gonna have to do this by myself.

**Normal POV**

A few seats down was a very attractive guy, Sasuke Uchiha. The god of sex and sexyness. All 6'4 of him including the spikey black hair, muscular chest and arms, pale skin, and the gorgeous onyx eyes you'd drown in. He just screams sex.

He was hanging with his buddy Naruto when he noticed a girl that looked like his neighbor's daughter. His neighbor, , had asked Sasuke if he could help Sakura with school and if he could drive her since had to work. Sasuke said sure. told him that his daughter was shy a bit but social when you get to know her. Sasuke decided to get to know her now because she was looking mighty fine in his eyes. Too bad that Sakura might not be up to Sasuke and his feelings just yet…..

So he sat confidently across from her but became surprised when he noted that she was crying.

"Hey, I'm Sasuke. I'm your neighbor," he introduced himself.

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke sitting across from her. She was a bit surprised to see a guy sitting across from her. She hadn't really talked to or even been with a guy except her dad ever since "it" happened. So she was just a tad surprised.

"Um, hi. I'm Sakura," she introduced herself.

There was a slight silence between the two until Sasuke asked her why she was crying. Everything was the reason why Sakura was crying for her life was just changed forever once again. But instead she told him, "Eh, no reason. Just thinking…." she said. She honestly didn't know what else to say. She doesn't particularly want him to know her business.

"Well if you ever need a friend, I'm here for you," he winked. Sakura took notice and felt very uncomfortable. Obviously he just wants to get in her pants. Sasuke could feel the aura of uncomfortableness trail across the table from Sakura.

"Hey, no need to feel uncomfortable. I don't bite," he joked. Sakura did not find it funny or amusing though. Sasuke was beginning to get frustrated because his little best friend was well….hard.

"If you want me to feel comfortable then I suggest you stop hitting on me."

"What? I just think that you're very hot."

"I think that I should go. Have a nice day," Sakura said as she got out of her chair and left leaving a shocked Sasuke behind. No one has ever walked away from Sasuke before, especially a girl and he wasn't particularly to happy about it either.

"Yo, Naruto, I'm outta here. Catch up wit you at school tomorrow," Sasuke shouted across the café disturbing many customers of the quiet customers as he left to go after Sakura.

"What? Hey! Where ya going?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke but it was too late, Sasuke left.

Sasuke spotted Sakura at the end of the street turning. He ran after her and finally caught up to her. Sakura noticed he was now walking beside her and she tried to act as if he wasn't there. Yeah, that's right, she was ignoring the sexy Sasuke aka god. Sasuke noticed how she was trying to pretend he was there and got a bit ticked off even more.

"Aw, you're ignoring me. You know most people who hate each other end up together?" he teased trying to hit a nerve that would make her burst out at him. And he did hit a wrong nerve in Sakura but she didn't burst out at him.

**Sakura's POV**

Most people who hate each other end up together? What the fuck? I absolutely hate my stepfather so does this mean that I'm gonna end up with him? Ugh. I can't blame Sasuke for making me think this thought though. He meant it in the 5 year old hating way. But I was still mad that he was annoying me.

"Haven't I made it obvious that I don't want to talk to you?" I asked/stated.

"Haven't I made it obvious that I am just trying to be nice?", yeah you have asshole, but your being a little too nice. People who act like that just want something.

At last I was able to see my house come into view and I became anxious to get home but a certain someone is slowing me down.

"You're being a little too nice for my liking so could ya just leave me alone?" I asked politely of course he just had to try to push my buttons again.

"Why can't we just be friends? Or better yet, friends with benefits," he oh so pleasantly suggested with a fucking smirk on his face.

"Not a chance in hell. You're really desperate and desperate people annoy the hell out of me, people who annoy the hell out of me are not friends marked in my book," I told him as I slammed the door of my home that I finally got to in his face.

Thank god I'm home.

"Sakura is that you?" I heard my dad shout from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah! I'm going upstairs for awhile!" I shouted back.

I ran up the stairs to my room and laid on my bed. Today is so not a good day for me. That Sasuke was seriously pissing me off. I have better things to do and better things to worry about. Like for an instance, me being pregnant. What in the world am I going to do?

For a few minutes I sat there running through different ideas of what I could do. Maybe I could run away and claim after everything have gone through I have decided to become a strong believer in god, get really religious, and then….join a convent!!!! But my father isn't stupid and he would never buy that. But what if….what if….what if maybe the test was lying or it was wrong? What if I read the test wrong? Maybe I really aren't pregnant and I am freaking out for nothing. I haven't gotten morning sickness at all so maybe that bump is just some weight I gained.

I flew off my bed into my bathroom and searched for the test I threw back in the box and into the trash. I found the box and pulled out the test in less than a second as if my life depended on it. Well, it kind of does. Anyways, here it goes.

Closing my eyes, I counted down.

"5,4,3,2.….1."

I opened my eyes and looked at the est. It was a blue as a clean watered fantasy island ocean. Positive. Ugh. I pulled up my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. Who am I kidding? I can try denying I'm pregnant all I want but that wont stop me from actually being pregnant.

Suddenly another figure appeared in my mirror and mumbled an 'oh shit'. I thought it was my father at first but when I shot around I saw that it was Sasuke. Oh shit is right.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in my room?" I asked him. He looked pissed.

"You're dad let me in the house after you rudely slammed it in my face and I came up her to apologize and you if you don't want people in your god damned room then lock it."

What the hell? Its called your supposed to knock. And apologize? Hm. That would've been hilarious.

"Well didn't I tell you not to talk to me in the first place?"

"Yeah, so? I don't give up. What's wrong with that? All you had to do was say you were knocked up with your boyfriend's baby," he said. Oh yeah because when you're a pregnant teenager you just love to tell people that. I hate when people assume. Asshole. That's probably why assume has the word ass in it! Because you're an ass when you assume and then you end up wrong.

"I don't have a boyfriend and the term is pregnant not knocked up."

"Aw, is that why your so bitter? Boyfriend broke up with you? Well you know, you've got me," he said getting way to close for comfort. The last time I was ever this close to a guy was when "he" was on top of me and it wasn't fun. I only came up to Sasuke's shoulders so I had to look up at him but not without a glare.

"No its not asshole. Get the fuck away from me. How desperate are you? So desperate that you would want to do it with a pregnant girl? What the hell?! I asked you to fucking leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at him getting really furious and my anger rising like 1419234019283 meters a minute.

It was obvious I pissed off Sasuke even more. He was glaring at me with suck and intent look that I knew something was coming. It wasn't pretty either.

"You think I'm desperate? Look at you! You're pregnant you stupid slut! So don't ever call me desperate and don't you ever yell at me again!" he yelled at me.

A burning feeling hit my face as I watch him leave. He slapped me. If he didn't leave and I wasn't in such shock, I would've broken his nose. Then it wasn't unconsciousness that brought me to another world, it was old thought I used to have and thought I had gotten rid of, but obviously I didn't for I went to that other world and did something I haven't done in a long time.

**-Next Day-**

Sakura awoke at 6 a.m. after a crappy night of sleep. She was tossing and turning all night worrying about the first day of school. She wondered if Sasuke told anyone about her and if he really meant it when he called her a slut. It hurt her more than anyone could think. It reminded her of her mother and how she was called a slut after 'it' happened. He either called her a slut out of anger or he meant it. Knowing how most teenage minds work, Sakura came to the conclusion that he had indeed meant it. She wanted to change his mind desperately though. Even though she hates him and he now hates her, she doesn't want him having the wrong idea of her and starting shit. But what is she going to say? "Hey, Sasuke don't call me a slut 'cause I was raped and this pregnancy isn't my fault."? Then what? Have him pity her? She doesn't want that. She was just going to have to leave it if she didn't want her situation any worse than it already is she decided.

With Sasuke, well the start of his day wasn't too great either. He didn't sleep well at all. He is an icebox who always gets what he wants 99% of the time outside of home but he isn't selfish. He has feelings but hates showing them. He's really a nice guy unless he's angry. When Sasuke gets angry he gets all caught up in his anger. Like yesterday, he called Sakura a slut and slapped her. He only said it out of anger but he got caught up in it. He went home and texted everyone in his contacts which is almost half the school that the new pink haired girl is a slut and that she is pregnant. Sasuke felt sick with himself because yeah maybe he thought she was a slut, but it wasn't any of his business to tell people that stuff. He regretted it because maybe Sakura doesn't have such a hotshot life and feels the way he does sometimes. Like crap. Sometimes worse. She probably was freaking out yesterday and was scared he thought. Maybe that was why she crying. Now he just made her situation ten times worse. And he was right, he has just made her situation ten times worse. Lets just say, the two of them are in for a wild ride today…..and this year.


End file.
